NS pluss HJ
by SillyEms
Summary: A three parter. First part; NH as kids...! Second part; NH as teens! Third part; NH all grown up...
1. Chapter 1

NS+HJ

NS+HJ

She hopped onto the kitchen counter, humming a quiet song. Her beige shorts and red tank top were too big for her; making her have to pull up her shorts and straighten her top every two minutes. Peeking into the toaster to see if her toast was ready, she blew a few stray hairs from her face and tightened her pony tail. Her long, red/brown hair was the talk of the town; no one understood how someone could have such a naturally beautiful hair colour.

She reached up to open the cabinet from her spot on the counter and grabbed a plate. Then she smiled a knowing smile and reached for another one. The toast popped up; perfectly done, and she placed them on the plates before pouring the newly heated baked beans on top.

She didn't start eating; knowing she would have company in a very short time. Seconds later, she heard the front door open and close, and footsteps towards the kitchen. A 10 year old boy walked in, carrying a basketball and a huge grin.

"Hey Haley" he said and walked up to her; planting a gently kiss on her cheek. She smiled and handed him the plates before hopping off of the counter. They sat down at the table and ate together. She couldn't help but smile at his choice of clothes; a t-shirt that almost reached him to the knees, shoes that were a couple of sizes too big, and shorts that were almost long enough to be trousers.

"Nathan?" asked Haley and looked up from her food.  
"Yeah?" he answered; stuffing the last of his food into his mouth. She hesitated, and Nathan took the opportunity to steal some of her food. This was quite common; since they grew up next door to each other and were best friends. Haley scratched the top of her head and chewed nervously on the dry skin on her bottom lip.

"I kissed a boy today" she said in a gentle whisper. He dropped his fork and his mouth fell open. Her nervousness grew as she saw his whole body tense and his jaw clench. She was embarrassed; she hadn't really wanted to kiss him and she had promised Nathan never to kiss anyone. He had made the same deal, and she felt horrible for breaking it.

"Who?" he asked through gritted teeth. Shifting in her seat; she tried to think of the easiest way to explain to him what happened. He tapped his fingers on the table waiting for her to answer.

"Thomas…" she said. "But I wasn't…"  
"Thomas!?" Nathan interrupted. He was fuming. His knuckles turned white and his face changed into a deep shade of red. "Haley, you know I hate him!"

Nathan and Thomas had long been enemies; ever since Thomas said Haley was pretty and Nathan had gotten jealous. They were five years at the time, but they both seemed very reluctant on letting it go.

"Please Nathan, listen…" Haley begun and took his hand in hers. "He asked me for help, and then he just kissed me. I'm sorry."

She hadn't looked up from her hands the whole time, but she lifted her eyes slowly to meet his and smiled when she saw that his expression softened. She gave a gentle smile and squeezed his hand. But then she saw that he started to frown, and she became nervous again. Nathan, on the other side, was very clear on his feelings. And he planned on showing them…

Haley chewed on her nails as she sat outside of the principals' office; waiting. The strap on her top fell down as she moved her arm and she adjusted it back up. Her knees were pressed together and she was tapping her feet on the floor. When the office door finally opened, Haley gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. But Nathan was smiling. More grinning, actually. His right eye was swollen and black, but apparently Thomas looked a hell of a lot worse…

"I wasn't going to let him do something you didn't want." Nathan said; completely seriously. Haley shook her head but smiled…


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys

**Hi guys! Thank you soooo much for the wonderful comments, they make my day! I know these are short chapters, but if I made them any longer; they'd just be boring. LOL. So, here's the next part, enjoy and review! )**

NS+HJ **part two**

She jumped onto the counter and crossed her arms over her chest. Her feet dangled a few inches over the floor; she was too short to reach the whole way down. She wore an angry look on her face, and huffed at the person who was standing in front of her. He was smiling apologetically, but she didn't buy it.

"Nathan, this is not funny. You cannot keep punching every guy who asks me out!" she hissed at him. He shrugged his shoulders. "I only punch the guys you say yes to…" he replied. Haley rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop the smile that ebbed up her face.

"But I'm fifteen! And I haven't been on one date. EVER!"  
"Neither have I…!"  
"Nathan, that's 'cause you say no. I don't know why you don't want to go on any dates! BUT I DO!" Haley screamed and jumped down from the counter. Her arms were waiving all over the place; Nathan had to duck several times to avoid being hit. She was muttering angrily to herself as she started pacing back and forth. Then she flung her hands in the air and let out a scream of frustration.

"I'm going to die a virgin!" she exclaimed. Nathan grabbed her shoulders, bent down to her eye level and nodded. "YES! That's exactly what I had in mind." he said; relieved she had finally got it. She groaned and pressed her forehead against his chest.

"You're one of a kind Nathan…" she said and giggled. It annoyed her that she never managed to stay mad at him, but it was just too hard. Since they had moved in next to each other, they hadn't spent a day apart. Their families even had to go on holiday together; Nathan and Haley refused to be anywhere without the other.

"I love you, H." Nathan whispered and held his breath. Haley pulled back and smiled at him. "I love you too Nate" she said and leaned back into him. Nathan took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He knew this was going to be hard. And potentially very awkward…

"No Hales… I mean I _really_ love you. Like insanely, completely, utterly, head-over-heals in love with you…"

Haley fell to the floor; completely in shock from his statement. She looked absolutely flabbergasted, and just stared at him. He fiddled nervously with his hands; not knowing quite what to expect. Haley giggled slightly at this, and reached up her hand.

"You know, you could at least offer me a hand when you cause me to fall…" she said. He quickly took a hold of her out stretched hand and hauled her to her feet; still awaiting an answer. She touched his cheek; causing him to close his eyes. "So that's why you keep punching potential boyfriends and refuse to go on any dates…?" she whispered. He nodded and turned his head.

"I'm glad you feel like that, because I _really_ love you too. Like insanely…completely…utterly…head-over-heals in love with you…"

His jaw dropped and he could hardly believe his own ears. When he saw her grinning up at him, he couldn't help but grin himself. He leaned down slowly; not wanting to ruin the moment. His lips touched hers softly and gently as she responded. Her hands circled around his waist, as his right hand held onto her neck and his left pulled her closer by the small of her back.

"About time!" Lydia James exclaimed as she walked into the kitchen; grocery bag in hand. She didn't seem to mind much, just started emptying her bag. It didn't seem as though Nathan and Haley had noticed her; they just kept kissing. When Lydia needed to put something in a cupboard they were blocking; she simply pushed them along gently. That's when they realized they had audience and pulled apart.

"Mom!" Haley screeched and looked from her mom to Nathan. "How long… Did… See…?" she stuttered. Lydia smiled and squeezed Haleys shoulder. "As I said when I walked in five minutes ago; about time…"


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, you guys…

**Wow, you guys…! I'm honoured to have such wonderful readers, and sadly; this is the third and final part. I've been asked to make a part where NH are 60ish, so I might do that if you're interested…? Tell me what you think! )**

NS+HJ **part three**

She paced in the room; biting her lip nervously. She knew Nathan would be home any minute, and she was dreading it slightly. The toast popped up and she grabbed it; putting them on two plates. It was hard to pour the baked beans over; her hands were shaking so much. Then she waited. The door opened and a very happy Nathan walked into the kitchen. He went over to her and gave her a big kiss. She responded happily, but then she remembered what she had to talk to him about. She pulled away and frowned slightly, before gesturing him to sit down. He started eating; ignorant to her worried expression.

"Nathan, we need to talk." Haley said after a while. He looked up at her and put his knife and fork down. "This doesn't sound good…" he said. She took a deep breath and reached for his hand.

"We have been together for ten years now, Nathan." she began. He looked at her; worried. He certainly didn't like the sound of this… "And you know how much I love you. But…" She hesitated for a few moments; not daring to look into his eyes. "But what, Haley…?" Nathan asked. "But I need more. I understand; you don't want to get married. You don't want to have kids yet, and that's okay. But I do. I want that, and it's not right for either of us to keep this up when we want such different things. Believe me, I don't want to do this, but I have to. I… I think we should break up…"

Nathans' jaw dropped, and his grip on her hand loosened. He blinked a few times; obviously he hadn't expected this at all. It felt like his whole life was shattering all at once, and he didn't know what to do. "No… Haley, please…" he begged; hoping that she would change her mind. "I'm not ready for all that yet, but I'm sure as hell not ready to lose you!"

Haley already had tears streaming down her face, but she knew this was the right thing to do. She shouldn't hold him back. He didn't deserve that, she wanted what was best for him. After a ten year long relationship, maybe he'd want a change…? "There are tons of girls out there that want you, and that aren't ready to get married either. You should see what else is out there. We've been together for so long…" Haley said; trying not to choke on her tears. Nathan too was crying now, not caring if he looked like a wuss.

"Because it's only you I want! I love you, Haley! With all my heart. And I'm not ready to let you go… Please, I'm begging you…!" he tried. He got off of his chair and kneeled in front of her; grabbing both of her hands and kissing her all over. Pulling her as close as she could get, he buried his face in her chest. She hugged him back for a few moments, before pulling back.

"We'll just end up hurt, Nathan. If we don't end this now…"  
"I don't want to end this! Please…!"

Haley got up and tried her best to wipe all the tears away. Then she grabbed her suitcases and walked out of their apartment with one last smile to Nathan. He was standing in the middle of the room; completely frozen. Even if he wanted to, he wouldn't be able to move a muscle. The tears still ran down his face and he clutched the last thing he had left of her; a picture taken the day they'd gotten together.

It took him about an hour to realize that she really had gone, and what he had to do. He grabbed his car keys and drove as fast as she could to Haleys' parents and bust in the door. Lydia jumped about two feet in the air at his quick arrival. When she saw who it was and how bad he looked, she sent him a sad smile and patted his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Nathan… She left." Lydia said, knowing exactly why he was there. Who he was there for. "Where did she go…?" Nathan asked, his voice shaking madly. "I'm sorry sweety; she didn't want me to tell you…"

--

Haley looked out of her window; the grey clouds reflecting her mood. Deciding to get to know her knew neighbourhood better, she pulled on her shoes and jacked and headed outside. After almost twenty minutes of careless, aimless walking, she noticed the raindrops that started to fall. But she didn't care. Her tears mixed with the steadily increasing rain, as she let all of her emotions out. She missed him, she really did. But this was what was best for both of them. She had to believe this.

It was getting darker by the minute, but the rain wasn't decreasing yet. She was completely soaked, but she kept walking. Soon, she found that she was almost back at her apartment, and stopped by her mailbox. Smiling slightly at the name on hers; she knew he'd never find her under that name. Haley Scott. She couldn't have him find her; it would be too hard for both of them.

She jumped when she saw a dark figure by her apartment, and her heart raced. Nathan. She knew it. But how had he found her? She walked towards him slowly and took a deep breath. As soon as he saw her he kissed her deeply. She let herself get lost in the kiss for a few moments, before realizing what she was doing and she turned away from him.

"I missed you…" Nathan whispered. Before she could say anything, he pulled her into another kiss. "You were gone for two days, and I missed you like crazy… Marry me!" he yelled into the storm. As predicted; Haley fell to the ground with a loud thump. Nathan sniggered and helped her up.

"Are you serious? Because I don't want to push you into anything…"  
"I'm dead serious. I love you Haley, and I never want to lose you again. I missed you, I missed you, I missed you…! We have never been apart for this long, even though it was TWO DAYS! I thought I wasn't ready to get married and have kids, but the more I thought about it, the more I realized that I do. I want you to be mine, forever. And I want to have beautiful, talented children that look like you… Please forgive me…! And please be my wife…?"

Haley couldn't control herself and jumped into his arms; kissing him hard. The tears were back; in both of their eyes. She pulled apart, but stayed in his embrace. He pulled out a box, and opened it. A beautiful engagement ring lay there, and he took it out.

"Is that a yes…?" he asked; his voice full of hope. She nodded and kissed him again.  
"YES, YES, YES, YES, YES!!" Haley screamed; grinning.  
"Let's go in and make some baked beans on toast…" Nathan whispered as he slipped the ring on her finger and carried her inside…


End file.
